The power of Niall's iphone 1D, and JB fanfic
by Lilylovesliam
Summary: Lily is Louis Tomlinson's Little sis. In the story, Justin Bieber Does something to completely humiliate One Direction in hope that he can get his fans back. Even though Lily Isn't too close with the other boys, Lily is seeking revenge on Justin Bieber, Niall and Liam Payne, Might know how to seek revenge. But she also has her eye on someone. Who you ask? That's a surprise... Enjoy


_Chapter one: Bye Louis, Hello Liam._

_Dear Diary,_

_ My brother Louis leaving to audition for 'The X Factor.' He is a really great singer. Heck, Louis is a fabulous singer! He is only 3 years older than me. But he was really bummed he might not see his family much. I was sorta happy. Me and Louis don't bond much. But we have are moments. I think he'll get far. _

I put my diary down and changed into something comfy.

I changed in - cgi/set?id=54636964

My HAIR (But I have blue and pink highlights added.)- cgi/set?id=54637201

Then I head down stairs to say by to Louis. I saw him about to walk out the door. That when I ran down stairs and gave him the biggest hug EVER. He just chuckled.

"You're really gonna miss me, aren't you?" He said.

"Completely" I sarcastically said.

"Well I got to go to my train. See you soon Lily." He said then turned his back to me, then shut the door. I was sorta relieved and sad he was going. I felt like walking on the board-walk right now. So I got ready and headed out of the door.

I walked to the board walk. I saw seagulls all around. While the waves crashed on the sandy beach. I finally reached the board walk. There was only a couple of people there, Some Justin Bieber fans were there. I also Love Justin Bieber. But I don't fangirl. He's Lyrics in songs are so real, and relatible. You Know?

I decided I wanted a Frappe. So I walked in the nearest starbucks to get a carmel and Choclate frappe.

"Hello, I'm Ashely, Can I please get you somthing?" The girl at the register said.

"Um... Yes... I would like a Carmel Frappe." I said.

"Um, sorry were out of carmel. We can give you a discount if you get the extra chocolate frappe." She said.

"Um... Sure." I replied.

After I got my frappe, Which was in no way as good as the Carmel one, I decided to go to the park in the middle of Doncaster. I was walking to the park with the wind blowing my blonde with pink and blue highlights, When a boy around my age ran into me. My Frappe spilling all over my superman shirt. Ugh. even my red skinny jeans were stained.

"I'm soooo sorry!" The boy said. He had brown hair, That looked like the Justin Bieber hairdo. Haha.

I just relized I was staring at him for awhile, when inturuped the silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a serious tone of voice. I started laughing so hard. Like, I almost peed my pants. Haha.

"Whats that for?" He asked.

"You look like..." I started laughing even harder. "J-Ju-Stin ...HAHAHA..." I tried saying. But nothing would really come out.

"Justin Bieber. I know I get that a lot." He said seriously. He even looked afended.

"NO! Don't take it offecevly! I'm a huge Belieber!" I said still laughing my head off.

"Really? He's alright I guess. I'm Liam. And you are?"

"I'm Lily." I answered.

"Well Lily, I must get going to my train. I'm going to London. I'm sorry I got coffee everywhere. I'm just in a rush." He said while handing me a slip of paper. I didn't bother looking at it yet.

"See you later I hope." He said then ran back on the sidewalk. I decided it was best to get home too. He was cute though. Scratch that. He was gorgeous.

I got into me a louis house. Me and him lived alone, We were in high school right? Why not have our own house? I jumped in the shower to get the sticky frappe out of my hair. Then slipped into a comfy Clothes. Then I remembered the note Liam gave me. I took it out of my pocket. I slowly unfolded the paper, revieling a number. Oh my god! Liams Cell phone number. I might just have to call him soon. But not now. I have something to do right now.

-Author-

Are you wondering what she is gonna do?

Well, If you enjoyed this or not, Please follow on twitter at Love1dandJBiebs

I Love you guys!

If you have positive or negative feed back, I accept comments!

Please spead the word of this book!

I'll update soon.

I loveeeee you Liam Lovers... 3

Peace out girl scout.


End file.
